Tales from a Soldier
by C-NOCK MAC
Summary: Join a old man as he tells the story of his time in the war and when he met the famed strike witches. I'm terrible at summaries
1. War tales

**Chapter 1:** **Buffalo Soldier**

 ** _2003, Los Angeles, California_**

"Okay, you mind giving us your name for the record?" a young black haired boy about 15 years old asked a much older, elderly african-liberian man sitting in the chair across from him. Behind the boy sat his his camera man, another boy with a backward black baseball cap covering his brown short hair and holding the camera towards the old man as he is about to answer.

"Clyde Hester." the old man said with his low and raspy voice.

"Is it okay if you give us the nickname they gave you back in the army?" the boy asked with a half smile.

"Smacks...they called me Smacks."

"Aaaaand could you tell us a little info about when you were in the army?"

"I was a soldier in the 92nd Infantry Division."

"The Buffalo Soldiers, right?" the boy asked as he started writing on a notepad.

"Yes."

"How old were you exactly?"

"Well, most of us in the squad were about 16 to 24 in the unit." Clyde had said rubbing his bearded white chin. The boys sitting across from him looked at each other and then at Clyde with a shocked and Excited face.

"OH MAN, they let you join at that age?!" the boy almost yelled out, making the elderly man hit the side of his head trying to get his hearing back.

"Well, I got drafted when I was 14 sooooo back in...1942." Clyde said crossing his arms.

"Why were you drafted at such a young age?" the cameraman asked lowering his camera a bit.

"It was pretty desperate times during the second Neuroi War," the old man continued, " some got drafted and others were there for their own reasons."

"What was your rank during this time?" the young interviewer questioned.

"I was a sergeant at the time."

"And for the camera could you tell the us the year and place?"

"It was 1944 when me and my squad got stationed at the Mont Saint Michel base."

"So, could you tell us about what happened during that year?"

"That year...was a pretty great year for me." the old man said with a small grin forming on his face.

"Could you tell us why it was a great year for you, gramps?" the boy asked chuckling a bit.

"Because, that was the year I actually met the Strike witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." the old man said with his grin turning into a full smile.

"That was also the year that I even met your grandmother, Junior." the old man said, having the young boy look up in excitement.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." the elder responded.

"So do you mind telling the story for us then?" the boy asked again.

"Why yes I can, youngsta." the old man said sitting back in his chair.

"Well it started in Gallia, 1944..."


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 1.5**

 **1944, somewhere near Mont Saint-Michel**

It was a hot and sunny day as two Liberian supply truck drives down the road towards their destination. In these two trucks were soldiers from the Liberian army's 92nd infantry division.

The young soldiers all just sat in silence or talked to the person next to them as they drove to their destination

"I can't believe they actually did it." a young sergeant says to his lieutenant as he rolls the sleeves up on his olive green hbt uniform and fixing the cap on his head, as he seemed to be mad about the current situation they were in. He sat there rubbing his brown eyes with his palm waiting for a answer from his lieutenant.

"Relax yourself Clyde, think of this as a great situation." the young lieutenant, appearing to be twenty years of age responded to his second in command. The sergeant, who looked to be sixteen looked at his commanding officer with a "are you kidding me" face

"Are you serious? You really think this is great? Because I know I'm not tired of fighting. Hell, I could go toe-to-toe with two turtles right now." Clyde said punching at the air.

"I know you might be wanting to get back on the field, but can you speak for the rest our men?" The lieutenant asked tilting his head towards the rest of their comrades in the vehicle. The young sergeant had to consider that his men were suffering from fatigue from being on the frontlines for too up against aliens will do that to you if you were just a regular soldier.

"So who's base is this, Gallian or Britannian air force?" Clyde asked.

"nope, it's 501st JFW." The lieutenant replied.

"That's the strike witches HQ ain't it?"

"Uh huh."

"Why are we guarding a witch base? I thought witches could take care of themselves." Clyde asked looking puzzled. The lieutenant looked at the sergeant as if he just asked him a stupid question.

"I guess you forgetting that they still gotta go out on missions which require them to leave the base, sergeant." The lieutenant checked his subordinate.

"We just ain't guards either, we still gotta do plenty around the base." The sergeant sat there silently for a moment.

"Plus, we're not going to be the only ones stationed there, it's plenty of military personnel that's gonna to be there."the lieutenant stated.

"Like who?" Clyde questioned.

"Well they got a unit of Britannian commandos stationed there."

"They just taken everybody off the field aren't they?"

The young sergeant sat there waiting impatiently in the supply truck until he felt it come to a stop causing everybody in the vehicle to jerk a bit.

"Alright, everybody out the truck." the lieutenant commanded, "we have arrived at our destination: Mont Saint Michel."

All soldiers from both trucks jumped out and looked around at the base they were stationed at as they stared in amazement.

"What's next lieutenant?" Clyde asked slinging his m1941 johnson rifle on his shoulder.

"Now, we go and meet the wing commander, so lets head in." the lieutenant replied, "We don't want her waiting." the two then began their way up the steps of the castle to the commander's office.

The two soldiers walked through the giant halls of the castle to their destination for about two minutes.

"Man, how can't you get lost in here, Like a damn maze." Clyde groaned looking around. The lieutenant just kept staring straight ahead as they strolled through the halls, obviously not paying attention to his subordinate's comment.

Clyde looked at his lieutenant before snapping his fingers in his face to get his attention.

"Ay, Eli, you alright?" Clyde asked as the lieutenant snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just thinking." He said as he shook his head a bit.

"Well what's on y-" clyde's sentence was interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps coming from his right side causing both young men to turn in the direction of the sound.

They looked to see someone stumbling down the hall trying to balance themselves with a box in their hand. The person almost got control of where they were going until making one bad step, causing them to fall right into the sergeant.

Clyde stumbled, but didn't fall catching himself. The figure, on the other hand, dropped to their knees and hands with a loud thud.

Clyde was ready to confront the person who crashed into him, but stopped when he took a glimpse of who it was.

Laying on the ground, rubbing her head, groaning in pain from the sudden collision, was a young blonde girl about sixteen years of age. She wore a dress shirt with a tie and vest along with a jacket.

She appeared to be a witch, as the boys noticed she was wearing no pants. The witch looked up at the two young soldiers that towered over her a bit as she got up and dust her self off.

"I'm so sorry," the witch squeaked out as she bowed her head, apologizing to the sergeant,"I couldn't see where i was going and th-." the girl was cut off when Clyde began to open his mouth.

"No, No, that was my fault miss, sorry." he said with a small smile on his face. The llieutenant decided to insert himself into the small conversation.

"Sorry ma'am, but do you mind me asking who are you?" the lieutenant asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, I'm Sergeant Lynette Bishop of the Britannia air force." Lynette said as she extended her hand.

"Lieutenant Elijah Jackson, 92nd infantry." Jackson replied gently shaking her hand.

"We're looking for commander Wilcke's office, could you tell us where it is?"

"Just keep going and it's the door at the end, lieutenant." Lynette instructed. Jackson gave her a "thank you" as he and Clyde began their way down the hall again until Clyde stopped and turned around to see the girl struggling with the box in her hand again.

He looked at his lieutenant then back at the girl as he ran back to her. He then relieved her of the box, which didn't really feel that heavy on him.

"Here let me help you with that, miss" Clyde said getting a firm grip on the box.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Lynette softy said as she clasped her hands together with a small frown visible on her face.

"It's no trouble at all ma'am, what person would I be to leave you in a difficult situation and not do anything." Clyde assured her.

"Lieutenant, I'll be back just delay for me awhile, just tell the commander what ever you need to tell her."

"Yeah, alright. Just hurry up and get there." the lieutenant began walking again as the sergeant began walking in the opposite direction.

Jackson finally made it to his stop and knocked on the door. A faint "come in" is heard as he twist the knob and pushes the door open. He steps in to see a red headed girl in Karlslander uniform about a year older than him sitting down at a desk signing a stack of papers. Behind her was a black haired Fusonese girl with a patch on her left eye who appeared to be aiding her with the papers.

Both girls looked up towards the door to see the Lieutenant standing their taking off his hbt cap.

"Commander Wilcke?" Jackson asked.

"Yes?" the commander replied. Jackson saluted as he

"lieutenant Elijah Jackson, from the 92nd."

"Ah, yes we were expecting you and your unit, pleasure to meet you lieutenant, I'm commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, This is major Mio Sakamoto." the Commander stood up and shook his hand while the major lieutenant hesitated but returned the bow and went on.

"Before I continue, wasn't there supposed to be another soldier with you?"

"Yes, the sergeant should be here shortly, he ran into one of your witches and decided to help her."

"Well your sergeant sounds like quite the gentleman."

"If only you knew him how I knew him." Jackson muttered. He knew Clyde could be a kind person but he knew different sides to the boy.

Soon the sound of approaching footsteps became audible to everyone in the room as they grew louder. All three people in the room looked towards the office door when the steps stopped for a second and in came the sergeant.

"Sorry I'm late lieutenant, did I miss anything important?" he asked walking to Jackson's side.

"Not a thing sergeant. Commander Wilcke this is sergeant Hester. He's been in my unit for quite some time."

"It's nice to meet you sergeant."

"Likewise, ma'am. Now if your ready we can get down to business."

"Of course," the commander said as her voice became a bit more serious as she sat back down, "as you've might have heard there have been a number of attacks aimed at the base. We don't know why yet but we do know we've taken heavy number of casualties here," she continued, "so far we've lost most of the ground crew and staff."

"We made plenty of request for more personnel but none were answered."

"That's why we're here ma'am, just tell it's what needs to be done and we'll get to it."

"Very well, let's begin." Minna said as they began discussing the details.

Twenty minutes had passed as the two soldiers walked out of the office and made their way down the hall.

As they walked again through the giant building, they spotted three Britannian soldiers walking down the hall towards them.

The two just played them no mind until one of them bumped into Clyde.

"Oi, why don't you watch where your going yank?" the one with his red beret covering his orange hair said with a thick Scottish accent.

"Why don't you make me, Jack?" Clyde taunted Stepping a bit towards him until he was pulled back by Jackson.

"Man, you better let it go cuz it ain't worth it." Jackson said trying to protect his friend.

"Yeah that's right." the two finally parted ways as Clyde just looked back.

"I don't know why but i already feel like I'm gonna beat that white boy's ass." Clyde said seething through his teeth.

 **2003 Los Angeles**

"So when did you meet her?" the boy asked the old man as he sat in his chair.

"What?"

"When did you meet my grandmother?" the boy asked again with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Oh don't worry I'll be getting to that soon, so just shut yo mouth and keep listening." the old man said as he hushed the kids quiet.

"Now back to the story."

 **constructive criticism and questions welcomed**


	3. CH 2: Slow day

**Chapter 2: Slow day**

 ** _"TAKE COVEEER!"_**

 ** _"WHERE THE HELLS THE REINFORCEMENTS?"_**

 _ **"I'M HIIIIT, I'M HIIIT!"**_

 _ **[Boom!**_ _ **]**_

 ** _"WHERE'S THE AMMO!?"_**

 ** _"THAT BASTARD LEFT US!"_**

 ** _[Pow!]_**

 ** _"EDDIE, EDDIE GET DOWN, NOW!"_**

 ** _"TWO HEAVIES COMMIN FROM THE EAST!"_**

 ** _"COVERING FIRE!"_**

 ** _"I DON'T SEE ANY!"_**

 ** _"EDDIEEEE!"_**

 _My eyes shoot open as I sat up off my cot. My eyes looked around the room as I started to breath slow and heavily. I wiped the cold sweat off of me as I slumped over a little bit in the bed. I grasped the dog tags hanging on my neck as I looked up at the ceiling._

 _"Aaaah, damn it." I groaned out as I rubbed my face. I looked around the room to see the lieutenant just waking up. I got up from the cot as I began to put on my hbt uniform and look for my boots._

 _"Well, I guess I'll wake up the men." I said as i put my cap on my head and began walking to the door._

 _"Alright, I'm right behind you, I'll go and set up everything." I heard the lieutenant reply. We both walked out of the small barracks and parted ways as he went towards the castle and I made my way towards the two soldier barracks. I stood in front of the door and cleared my throat as I began stretching. Then, without further hesitation, I kick open the door to the first barracks and began the yelling._

 _"WAKE YO LAZY ASSES UP!" I shouted walking down the rows of sleeping soldiers. The young men immediately shot out of their beds and stood at the foot of them as all eyes were put on me._

 _"I want all of you dressed and ready to go in five minutes or less and outside awaiting further orders," I continued, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"_

 _"SIR, YES SIR!" They replied in unison. I continued the same routine with the second barracks until all of them were outside in three rows of twenty awaiting commands._

 _"Today, all of you will be assigned to a team, each team will be assigned a different task to do around the base, wether it's Striker unit maintenance or guarding the entrances you will be given a specific task." I paced side to side as I inspected all of them from left to right. I could see some of them were still trying to adjust to the sunlight._

 _"Alright, let's hurry up and get up to the base, the lieutenant is up there waiting to give you your jobs." As I finished, they all began to march up the small road towards the base._

 _"After your done with your food you'll be going straight to work." Jackson said as everyone gathered around him on the outside of the base._

 _"Corporal Williams." Jackson said looking around at the group of soldiers until someone stepped out the crowd saluting him._

 _"Sir!" Williams replied._

 _"Your going to be taking a few of our men and heading out to the observation post we pasted yesterday." Jackson said pointing at him._

 _"Yessir." He said as he stepped back._

 _"Corporal Garcia , you and your crew will be working with the AA guns and ammunition."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Sergeant Hester and Corporal bishop, your crew will be doing guard duty."_

 _"We got you." I said._

 _"The rest of you will be doing striker unit maintenance with me," he said," any questions?" Everyone stood in silence for a moment._

 _"Dismissed." With that said, everyone went to grab something to eat and went to their duties._

After everyone was done eating, we all went to our post. Me and Bishop sat next to the main gate and basically did nothing. The others just paced around or stood in place.

"Well this is just boring as hell." Bishop stated as he lit a cigarette and began to lean back in his chair.

As I sat there contemplating our situation until I was finally brought back to reality by the corporal.

"Hey, you alright, you okay, Smacks!" Bishop said finally getting my attention. I snapped out of it and turned to him as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Toss me one." I demanded holding out one of my hands.

"I-is you serious?" Bishop raised an eyebrow as he asked in a hesitant way.

"Man, just hand me one." I said again impatiently. He finally just shrugged, set down his rifle and reached into his pocket. He finally placed the cigarette in my hand before he reached into his pocket lit it for me.

"What's wrong with you?" I took a big inhale of the cigarette before answering his question.

"Don't know what you talkin about." I said leaning forward in my chair with the cigarette still hanging between my lips.

"The only time you ever smoke, you stressed out about something, so what is it."

I sat there for a few second before I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. I knew Bishop want going to let go of it that easy.

"Do you know who's in charge of this base? Bishop looked at me puzzled.

"It's commander Wilcke, ain't it?"

"Who's the superior officer, though?"

"I think it's that Britannian named Maloney, right?"

"And who's name keep comin up every time we hear that one?" Bishop sat there thinking for a while as I took another hit of my cigarette.

"I want you to think real hard." I uttered letting out a puff of smoke. Bishop sat there for another second before his eyes widened a little from realization.

" _Davidson."_ he muttered in disbelief.

"Bingo."

"What he got to do with anything?"

"They gave him a promotion, they gave that bastard a promotion after what he did."

"Ya serious," Bishop said in disbelief," I thought they still had him under investigation?"

"Well, they said they couldn't find no dirt on em, so he walks away without a single consequence and a even higher rank." I began clenching my fist as the thought began to frustrate me even more.

"Hey," Bishop said as he put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down,"I guarantee you, after this it's all done, I'll help you make sure he's court martialed."

I just brushed his hand off as i got out the seat.

"Naw, I don't want him in prison...I want him dead."

"Yeah, and guess who'd be the one getting a court martial." Bishop got from his seat as well and walked next to me.

"If we play the cards right, he'll get what he deserves, just trust me." Bishop pleaded trying to convince me.

I contemplated for a second before answering,"Alright,fine."

"You trust me?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Good to know." Bishop said as he tapped me on the chest and felt something hard impact his hand.

"The hell?" The corporal blurted out.

"What is that?"Bishop questioned. I responded with opening my shirt, revealing what layed under it.

"What in the hell is that, Clyde?"

"A metal plate." I said nonchalantly.

"W-why do you have that?"

"To protect my chest."

"From what, a neuroi blast could go right through that."

Before i could answer, i was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

We turned to see the lieutenant approaching all straightened up and saluted.

"Gentlemen."

"Sir." Everyone replied.

"Sergeant, got a task for ya, follow me." I began following him to a nearby jeep as he stopped.

"What is it." I asked.

"A couple of the witches need to be driven to a nearby town to pick up some supplies for one of their new recruits."

"And, what's that got to do with me?" I questioned while crossing my arms.

"Well, I need you to drive them there." After Elijah had said that I looked at him with confusion on my face. He's telling me to basically be someone's chauffeur. This was exactly one of those times I wished I was back on the battlefield.

"You can't be serious." The lieutenant did not reply, but just smirked and crossed his arms.

"So I'm a chauffeur now, can't they drive themselves?" I angrily questioned.

"Yeah, they capable, but I volunteered **YOU** to take them." he emphasized.

"Any reason why you volunteered me?" He handed me a piece of folded paper which I opened up to see that it was a form for something.

"What's this?"

"There's a Liberian outpost by the town your headed to, I need you to pick up a piece of equipment I requested."

"What is it?" I inquired, but he didn't want to tell me. I wasn't gonna beg him if he didn't want to. I complied with my orders and waited for the witches to come out so we could be on our way to our destinations.

I sat in the driver's side of the jeep and continued to smoke the cigarette in my hand while my wrist rested on the wheel. I sat there for a minute waiting until I pulled a picture out of my pocket. The picture laying in my Palm was of me and my brother...or my late brother. In the picture we were standing side by side in our uniforms, my forearm resting on his shoulder and his rifle slung on his left shoulder.

On account that there was nothing but sand and a small burning building in the background, I knew the picture was taken in North Africa...the last place my brother would ever see.

I was still fixated onto the photo until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from my right side. I look towards the stairs to see two witches coming down. One was a orange haired girl with a Liberian army uniform while the other was a younger brown haired girl in a fusonese sailor uniform.

I acted quick and tossed my cigarette on the floor before stomping it out. I stood at attention with my hands behind my back as they approached me.

"Good evening ladies." I saluted them as they stopped in front of me. The oldest girl returned the salute while the younger girl waved with a wholehearted smile.

"Well hello, I'm guessing your with the group of new personnel that just got transferred here?"

"Yes ma'am, Sgt. Clyde Hester from the 92nd infantry."

"Nice to meet you sergeant, I'm Fight lieutenant Charlotte Yeager from the 363rd Fighter Squadron."

"So your with the Air Corp?" I asked.

"Yep, since '43." I looked to my left to acknowledge the younger girl.

"And you are...?" I asked the young girl as she finally noticed the question.

"Yoshika...Yoshika Miyafuji." She responded as I gently shook her hand making sure not to give her such a firm handshake. " Nice to meet you Ms. Miyafuji." After introductions, we finally jumped into the jeep ready to go to our destination. I started the engine and proceeded towards the only bridge leading out of the base. I stopped by the guard post to be met by Bishop. He tipped his cap to the two young women in the passenger's seats before addressing me.

"Leaving base, sarge? He asked.

"Yeah, gotta make a supply run for the lieutenant ." I confirmed.

"Alright, see you soon." He signaled to the other soldiers on duty to open the gate to let us pass. I drove through before speeding up and finally going over the bridge. The drive seemed a bit long until the silence was broken by the younger girl in the back.

"Uhm, sergeant?" The young Fusonese girl said from the back of me, before I turned a bit so she knew I could hear her, "How long...have you been in the military?" She asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Ya know, I was gonna ask the same thing. You seem a bit young to already be a sergeant." The older girl had added. I smirked a bit before giving them there answer.

"Well, I've been in since '42 and I'm 16 now," I said keeping my eyes on the road, "our unit did have a older sergeant and lieutenant, but our sergeant was killed a year and a half ago so, they gave me the promotion and stuck Jackson with the title as lieutenant."

"I'vewhat happened to the former lieutenant?" Charlotte asked me making me tense up and tighten my grip on the wheel. Being reminded of that person just made me so uneasy but I calmed down before either of them could notice.

"The old lieutenant...the old lieutenant decided to take a promotion given to him and left the unit, after that we never heard from him again."

"So your with the 92nd, Right?" I turned to Charlotte as she asked the question.

"Yes, ma'am." I confidently replied.

"What unit are you with?"

" I'm with the 366th infantry regiment, B company."

"I've heard about you guys, your units pretty tough, you guys have been giving the neuroi a run for there money."

"Really?" Miyafuji exclaimed from the backseat. "Yep, they've been fighting from Africa all the way to now." Charlotte informed her.

She talked about us as if we were as significant as a witch but we weren't. It's true, the 92nd has been fighting since the start of this war...but we also had the most casualties in the army. No one really cared if any of us died, except for our loved ones. That's why we were always somewhere at the start of a battle.

"Please, we wouldn't last a day in this war if it wasn't for you guys," I said giving the witches all the credit they deserve, "y'all saved us in Britannia." My comment earned me a chuckle from the orange haired girl.

"Imma bit surprised though."

"About what?"

"I mean, nobody in the Liberian military, like yourself, actually notices us."

"What do you mean?" Yoshika asked.

"I mean we don't really get treated like we're soldiers some of the time, most of the time we're treated like Canon fodder and by our own troops, we had to learn that the hard way." Miyafuji opened her mouth as if she was about to say something until Charlotte got the first word.

"Oh look we're here." she pointed forward as I realized we were already in the town. I slowed down so I could give the people walking a chance to get out of the way of the jeep.

"You can pull over right here." she said pointing in the direction of a small store. I did what she asked and pull over to the side of the store. I stop the vehicle as the two witches jump out and head towards the door.

"Just give us a couple of minutes and we'll be right back." I tell them not to worry and take their time to get what they needed.

A few minutes go by and I see Charlotte walking from the store with her arms filled with bags and items and Miyafuji looking down with a bit of embarrassment on her face. I stood by the jeep chuckling before talking. "Well you two seemed to have done quite some shopping." I said with a smirk on my face.

" I told her I didn't really need most of this stuff but she insisted we get it." Miyafuji said looking up a bit. Charlotte was still standing there with a wide grin plastered on her face. I finally helped her load the bags into the jeep before entering and moving on to my next destination.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to go and pick up something from a outpost close to here." I said turning the jeep.

"Not a problem at all, we have enough time." Charlotte responded. I finally see the gate to the outpost and drive up close enough towards the gate and stop next to the two guards standing next to it.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up some equipment for Lt. Jackson from the 501st's base." I hand the guard the papers proving I'm able to be here. He looks at the papers closely and hands them back to me.

"Yeah we were expecting you, come on in Sergeant." he said as he opened the gate and I drive through into the outpost. I look around to see soldiers either walking around, busy carrying crates or doing there own thing. I stop in the middle of base and exit jeep.

"I just need to go and get this equipment and I'll be right back." I said as I saw Charlotte leave the passenger side.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the little ladies room." she said walking by me. I then turned my attention to Miyafuji who was just sitting in the back of the jeep by herself.

"Are you gonna be alright here by yourself, Ms. Miyafuji?" I asked her, making her then gaze up at me in surprise.

"N-no I'm fine right here, thank you." she responded.

"Alright I'll be back in a few." I began walking towards the small warehouse at the end of the base.

 **Yoshika's POV**

I just sat in the jeep watching the soldiers pass by me as I waited silently for Shirley and the sergeant to come back. I sat there thinking about all the new people I was able to meet after taking the major's offer to join the 501st. I got bored and started looking around the jeep until I saw something catch my attention.

In the front was a small picture of two people, two young black soldiers at that. I lean forward and grab the picture to inspect it a little more. I look closely at it to see that it was sgt. Hester. He had a wide grin on his face with his weapon laying on his shoulder with his left arm resting on the shoulder of the person next to him.

They both looked a bit similar so I assumed he must've been a family member. The other boy had the same grin stuck on his face with his weapon hanging on his shoulder by the sling.

They both had looked a bit dirty and their uniforms were a bit tattered. They looked like they had just gotten out of a warzone but yet they still had two innocent smiles stuck on their faces. the image caused me to smile a bit too noticing the happiness in their eyes. As I looked closer they both did look a bit familiar to me. almost as if I had met them before.

"Well hey there, little lady!" I jumped up from the sudden outburst and began to look around to find out where it came from. I turn to my left two Liberian soldiers approaching the jeep. They seemed alright to talk to until the first one approached me. He had a blonde shaved head covered by a cap. He smelled a bit like liquor and tobacco as he got closer to me. He had a big smirk on his face as he stopped a few inches from the jeep. I returned the smile as I responded.

"Oh, um hi." I said waving a bit.

"Your a witch, right?" he asked me with the same smile on his face.

"Um...yes, that's right." I answered. It looked as if his smile grew a bit wider after hearing what I said.

"What's a pretty, little, young lady like yourself doing around here?" His face got a little bit close to mine causing me to move back a bit with my smile still on my face.

"Oh, well, I'm just here waiting for my friend and one of our base personnel to come back so we can leave." I nervously said. He moved his face back and whispered something to the other soldier I couldn't understand.

"Well what's the rush," he began, "we were just about to go and get something to drink so why don't you tag along with us until your friends come back?" he suggested. I started to wonder where Shirley or the sergeant was at that moment as I tried to peacefully make the two soldiers go away.

"Um...n-no thank you, I'll just wait here for them to come back." I gently said trying to kindly decline his offer. Out of nowhere I feel a hand grab me by the wrist. I open my eyes to see it's the soldier with his open mouth grin trying to gently but forcefully pull me out of the jeep.

"Come ooooon Toots, it'll be fun what's the worry?" he said as he began to pull a bit more. I got a bit more frightened at what was happening right now but kept on trying to decline as gently as i could.

"No that's alright again I'm just gonna wait a little bit more." I said a bit more nervously. I was beginning to think they weren't coming back until I heard something heavy getting dropped on the ground behind the frightening and persistent soldier. The two soldiers looked behind themselves as I looked over the persistent ones shoulder with relief in me to see that it was Sgt. Hester who had grabbed both of their attention. he had a calm but serious look on his face as he walked over the crate he was carrying and approached us.

He looked at both of the soldiers in silence and then turned to me.

"Are you alright Ms. Miyafuji?" He addressed me with a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm okay." he then turned his attention to the two soldiers with a hint of anger in his face. The two soldiers then did the same and turned their attention to him.

"Is there a problem here?" Sgt. Hester addressed the two soldiers as they walked up a bit towards him.

"No problem here or no problem that concerns you, Jigaboo." The soldier spat towards the sergeant. He just stood there and began to tighten his fist as if he was ready to punch the man who looked to be a couple of years older than him. But he just calmed down and took a deep breath and responded.

"Well, it is my problem since this girl is under my supervision for right now and you seem to be bothering her so, I suggest that you leave her alone and walk away." He calmly said. The two didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Oh yeah and what're you gonna do about-"

"Hey, look," the soldier behind him interrupted, "look at his patch." he said pointing at Hester's patch on his shoulder. I looked too to see that it was just a green patch with what appeared to be a buffalo.

"He's with the 92nd." he added making his friend's eyes widen a bit.

"I think we should leave right now." he advised his friend, he then put his hands in his pockets and bumped into Hester as he walked away muttering a "whatever" as the other one followed him and caught up. Hester kept looking at them until they turned around the corner and were out of sight. He then walked up towards the jeep as Shirley finally came back.

"Hey what I miss?" she questioned.

"Nothing really, a couple of soldiers were bothering her so I had to scare em off." Hester responded in a relax state. I was so relieved to finally see both of them back at the jeep.

"So, are you ladies ready to go?" he said loading the heavy box onto the back of the jeep. "Ready when you are sergeant." Shirley responded.

We then began our way back to the base. I watched as everything passed us by again and realized I forgot something.

"Um...sergeant?" I asked grabbing his attention off of the road a bit.

"I...wanted to say thank you for helping me out of that situation." He just smiled and put his eyes back on the road. "Ah, don't worry about it Ms. Miyafuji." he said waving it off.

"Actually, you can just call me Yoshika." I requested. I didn't feel like he had to be formal towards me if he didn't have to.

"Alright then, Yoshika." the drive back to base until it was broken by Hester's voice.

"Hey did anyone see what happen to the picture I had laying here?" he asked looking around for his lost item. I gasped as I realized I still had the picture in my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking at it, I forgot to put it back where it was." I handed it back to him as he received it back.

"No harm done, miss." he put it in his chest pocket and returned his attention back to the road again. I couldn't help it and my curiosity had gotten the best of me again.

"So who's the other boy next to you in the photo?" I asked a bit reluctantly as I expected not to be getting a answer.

"That's my younger brother, Eddy." the mention of the name caused him to smile a little.

"where was this picture taken?"

"I think we were probably in Africa when we took that picture."

"That's weird, I've seen most of your unit but-" Shirley's sentence was interrupted as I pointed something out.

"Hey look, by the base." I pointed my finger towards what appeared to be a aircraft coming from the right towards the base.

"Something ain't right," Clyde had muttered shaking his head,"it's flying too close." Just as the unidentified aircraft got close enough, a red beam exited from the side of it. It hit somewhere in the middle of the base as a large explosion could be heard and a puff of fire and smoke could be seen as it made its pass.

"SHIT, Neuroi!" I heard Clyde shout out as I looked in surprise.

"IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" Shirley shouted as the both of us looked as it cut left and sped up coming right at us.

"BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN!" Clyde commanded as we another beam hit the road in front of us, causing Clyde to swerve off just in time. He was now driving on the grass field until he came to a abrupt stop. He then hopped out of the driver's seat with his rifle in hand and began shooting at the airborne threat causing me to wince at the sudden sound of gunfire, but it had no effect on it as it just flew right and made it's way back towards the base.

"SHIT!" He yelled again before lowering his rifle.

"Are you two alright?" he questioned making his way to the back of the jeep.

"Yeah, we're fine." Shirley responded as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Good to know." Clyde added as he pulled off the speaker to the radio in the back.

"Base, Base come in, over." He said speaking into it. The three second long pause was followed by a voice.

" ** _THIS IS BASE, GO AHEAD!_** " I heard somebody shout from the other side as I could hear coughing and the sound of gunfire.

"Bishop, what happen?"

" _ **Neuroi...came out of nowhere, the witches went to go and intercept it but when they did it let off a few drones and got past them.**_ "

"Any casualties?"

" _ **We got a few injured but no dead so far.**_ "

"Where's the Lieutenant?"

" _ **HE's on one of the AA guns trying to shoot those...Ah SHIT DOOOOOOOWWWWWN GET DOWN AND TAK-**_ " I listen in horror as nothing but static could be heard and another explosion rings out from the base.

"Bishop, BISHOP CAN YOU HEAR ME...BISHOOP!" I hear Clyde yell out but to no success.

"We gotta get to the base as fast as possible." He rushed to the driver's side and jumped back in, putting his rifle on the ground beside him and starting the ignition. We backed up out of the field and back onto the main road as we drove towards the base straight towards the ongoing battle.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. The real action starts in the next one as the boys of the 92nd begin their first battle for Mont Saint-Michel. as always, leave constructive criticism or a comment for support. Any question about the story just message me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle for Mont Saint-Michel

**Chapter 3: Battle for Mont Saint-Michel**

"So, what happened?" the young boy asked in front of the now elderly Clyde as him and his cameraman looked at the old man with a bit of excitement on their face as they waited for him say what had happen.

"While we was on our way to the outpost, the base was attacked so, I had to put my foot on the pedal and hurry to help." Clyde replied with his raspy voice. "I can honestly say it's hard takin down neuroi...some of the ground units we could handle but them air types...those is a whole 'nother story, I can tell ya that." he began chuckling a little.

"Were you scared?" the young cameraman asked lowering the camera a bit before raising back up.

"To be honest...no...I couldn't really say that I was, I was in so many battles that I didn't fear for myself," Clyde continued, "I worried for my comrades...but not for myself." the young men sat there and thought of this man as something out of a movie. They were a bit frightened and a bit thrilled because of what he had just said. The young boy began writing something down in his notepad as he kept his eyes on both Clyde and the piece of paper. After that, he decided to get back on subject and the two continued their questioning of the old man.

"Earlier when you were talking about the two soldiers that saw your patch and left, can you tell us why they ran?" the young camera man asked.

"During the war, there was only a few units and a couple divisions in the Liberian military that would volunteer to take on the most dangerous missions throughout the campaign, our unit was one of them." the old man cracked his knuckles as he went on, "Many people saw us as stupid or foolish for doin this but, we just wanted to prove that we were as much of soldiers as anybody else. Sure, we had the most casualties out of any unit but we knew what we were doin, we knew the risk we were taking. Most people saw us as soldiers who shouldn't be messed with after this."

The boy sat in his chair trying to get it straight. "So, let me get this straight, you guys would volunteer for those missions?" he said as Clyde nodded with a grin on his face.

"Grandpa... **HOW** are you still even alive after all you went through?" the question caused Clyde to laugh a bit as his grandson looked at him dumbfounded.

"I asked myself that every time I went out to fight, youngster." the young boy let out a small sigh and a little laugh as he looked down to the floor and back up at his grandfather.

"Alright, so, can we get back to the story, please?" the cameraman asked.

"Right, of course, I forgot about that...anyway, when we finally got to the base we immediately got into action," the old man said, "I should probably tell you that this is the first time I actually met your grandma." Clyde finished.

"YES...FINALLY!" the young boy exclaimed in excitement.

"Anyway, we were on our way to the base..."

 **1944, Mont Saint-Michel**

The drive towards the base had felt like hours. I didn't think we were gonna make it in time. I put my foot on the pedal as hard as I could hoping to get all the speed I could get. I gritted my teeth at the thought of what could of happened to Bishop, but I had a feeling that it was about to take a lot more to take him down.

As I was in my train of thought, I didn't realize that we were finally next to the main gate leading to the base until I took a whiff of the air around us. It smelled of gasoline, gunpowder, and smoke. As I got closer I could hear the sound of gunfire erupt from all around the base. I looked up to see a barrage of bullets flying into the air. The stench stung my nose but I just went with it since I was used to it. I couldn't say the same for the young witch in the back of Yoshika was coughing up her lungs no matter how hard she tried to cover her mouth.

"You alright back there?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's just so much smoke." she replied through all the coughing. Me and Shirley had seemed to be the only ones in the vehicle not affected by it.

"HEEEEEY, OVER HERE!" I turned to see one of the privates from my unit waving at us. He looked like he had just jumped in front of a flamethrower as I saw the amount of soot stuck to his face. He was clutching his rifle while his arm covered his mouth from the smoke.

"You okay, private?"

"Yeah...never better sarge!" he yelled through all the gunfire.

"Where's the Lieutenant?"

"I THINK HE'S BY THE HANGAR HELPING OPERATE ONE OF THE AA GUNS!" I turned in the direction of the hangars to hear what sounded like one of the guns going off.

"You seen Corporal Bishop?" I hopped out of the jeep grabbing my rifle and reloading it as the two witches jumped out as well.

"Last time I saw him, he was heading to one of the storages in the back." I looked in the direction he was pointing into and began on my way.

"Alright, I need you to evacuate anybody without a gun and get em to safety, you got it?" he nodded and dashed towards the castle to complete his orders. I then turned my attention to Yoshika and Charlotte.

"You two can head to the hangar and get into your striker units to meet up with the rest of your squad."

"What about you?" Shirley questioned.

"I'm gonna go try and find the corporal and see if we can take down these drones."

"Well, I can get to my striker but Yoshika still isn't ready to go into battle yet." it slipped my mind that Yoshika was still a recruit and hadn't actually finished her training. I thought for a second and came to a conclusion.

"Alright, I guess your stuck with me then Yoshika, just stay close to me alright?"

"Right!" She responded. We parted ways with the older witch and ran to the back to begin our search for the corporal. The sky around us was cloaked in thick dark smoke. The smell of burning gas shot back up my nose again with force. As we turned the corner I could see soldiers, both from my unit and the Britannian's, scattered around the area firing their weapons into the sky trying to hit the base's attackers but none of them could get a single hit.

I looked up into the sky just in time to see another drone diving out of the sky to make another pass by the base. The beam discharging from it's side hit the base's floor without warning or hesitation causing most of the troops in the it's way to run for cover.

Then I realized it was coming our way making me act fast as I pushed Yoshika to the side and dove to the opposite side seconds before the laser carved its way through the same place we were standing on. I could feel the heat from the beam as it passed by us before a explosion came up from where the drone struck the ground.

After I realized the bomber was gone I got up off the floor to check on the witch. I quickly walked to her side to see if she was hurt. "You alright?" I asked while I held my hand out for her to grab. She quickly took my hand as I pulled her up.

"I'm fine, thank you." The gunfire quickly resumed as we both looked for Bishop's last known location. It was a minute before I saw the storage room that he was supposed to be in. The side of the building was collapsed and on fire from the last few attacks.

"Shit." I muttered as I rushed towards, Yoshika soon followed me. The smell of burning wood got stronger as I ran inside looking around.

"Bishop...Bishop you in here!" I shouted as my eyes darted around the room.

"Over here." I heard a voice respond faintly. I looked around again to see where it came from. "Over there!" I heard Yoshika shout out. I turned to see Bishop on the ground. He was struggling to get his arm out which was pinned under a fallen piece of wood. We rushed over to help him out.

"Alright, I'm gonna lift it." I said while I was getting a grip at the end of the piece of wood. After finding my grip I lifted the beam a few inches of the ground with a bit of a struggle.

"ALRIGHT, NOW!" I strained saying as it felt like the beam was getting heavier and heavier. Bishop finally slid his am from under the debris. Then I was able to finally let go of it as I dropped it causing the floor to shake a little. Bishop got up off the floor holding his arm and rubbing it.

"Your arm okay, corporal?" I addressed him while I walked over the beam.

"I think it might be broken but i'm not sure yet."

"Here, I can heal it." Yoshika said as she began walking towards Bishop but was halted by him.

"Naw, that's alright, I need to worry to about getting those fucking things out the sky." Bishop tried to walk run out before I stopped him.

"Where you think you going?"

"I need to go and help." he replied picking up his Springfield rifle.

"you ain't fighting with one arm, I need you and Yoshika to get inside the castle and help evacuate everybody, after that get some help for your arm." Bishop seemed reluctant, but followed the orders he was given.

"What about the soldiers that are hurt?" Yoshika asked. I took her to be very selfless when it came to the well being of others. I found it to be very admirable, especially since it came from someone who didn't seem to have any experience on a battlefield.

"After you help evacuate the castle you can help Bishop and the other soldiers." She nodded before running out the room.

"I almost forgot to give you something." Bishop said as he took something from out his ear and tossed it at me.

"What is this?" I asked looking down at the small round piece of metal.

"A intercom I got from one of the witches, the major wanted a status report every thirty minutes on the base and I haven't checked in in about a hour." the corporal ran out after the witch to continue on with the orders he was given.

I looked down at the device again before putting it in my ear and turning it on.

"Hello," I spoke into the device but received nothing but static, "Major...can anyone hear me?" It was a short period of time before I finally got a response.

" _ **Hello...hello...corporal...corporal can you hear me?**_ " Judging from the voice it sounded like major Sakamoto. It also sounded like there was gunfire in the background so I assumed they were still in contact with the neuroi.

"I just sent the corporal with one of your witches to clear the base, this is your speaking to now."

" _ **Well Sergeant, what's the status of the base?**_ " She asked as I heard another burst of machine gunfire go off on the other side.

"We still got a few of these drones still swarming the place, a fire just broke out in the hangar but it should be contained almost, and we're in the process of getting personnel to somewhere safe, one of your witches is also on the way to your position." I heard another explosion boomed through out the base as I finished my sentence.

" ** _Are there any casualties?_** "

"We have a few injured but no one K.I.A."

" _ **Is there any way you can take down those drones?**_ "

"Of course ma'am, I'm heading towards the AA guns right now." I began running towards the other side of the base as the major continued speaking.

" _ **Can you and your men hold out for as long as you can until we get back?**_ "

"Are you kiddin me, we should be able to take down all these damn things before you do." I responded smirking at the question.

" _ **Glad to hear it, report back as soon as possible.**_ "

"Understood, see ya soon."

As I ran past the hangar I could see a couple of soldier's unconscious bodies, covered in soot and a bit of blood, being dragged out by their collars or hands to somewhere safe as a few others fought the now minor fire with extinguishers and buckets of water.

The sound of gunfire yelled into my ears as the imagery and sound brought back memories of the previous battles we encountered through the years.

I kept running and running until I heard the sound of the AA guns going off again and the screech of another downed neuroi pierced my ears. I turned the corner to see Jackson and a few of our men operating two anti-air guns.

I ran pass Garcia and the others operating the first one to talk to the lieutenant. He kept his eyes on the sky as he fired off a few rounds from the gun. A few of the rounds from the weapon must've hit it's weak spot as we saw it begin to lose altitude and vaporize into white dust.

Jackson then turned to me with half a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see that you back from shopping, how was it," he continued on in a sarcastic manner, "you found yoself a cute dress?"

"You serious...is ya serious right now?" I said with a eyebrow raised.

"No, really how was it? You find yoself a nice pair a high heels with some matching lipstick to go with em?" At this point I got aggravated by the smart comments.

"I know you not givin' me shit when you the one who sent me to go."

"Ain't expect ya to take that long."

"Boy, I was gone for a forty-five minutes...it ain't my fault the base got attack!"

"Relax, i'm just messin with you." He got off the gun and started reloading the weapon with a fresh ammo box while I sighed in annoyance.

"I need to go help on the other side of the base so hop on this thing until I get back." with that, he started sprinting in the direction I came from. I looked at the weapon that stood on it's tall tripod. It looked to be Karlslandian made.

I had no problem using the weapon but to me it felt like some of the equipment from there seemed kind of faulty. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and aimed the gun into the air waiting for my first target.

I caught a glimpse of a drone coming from the left in the corner of my eye. Turned the gun and pulled the trigger. Most of the bullets hit their target and neuroi finally exploded after letting out it's signature screech of defeat.

"Hey Garcia," I heard one of the soldiers next to me shoot through the gunfire, "I bet you two packs that I can shoot down more of these things before the sergeant does!"

I looked over to see it was pvt. Williams running his mouth with the corporal.

"Please, I'll bet you five for the hell of it."

"How bout you fools keep ya focus on the sky before I bet you'll be doin ten laps around this base?!" I interjected while shooting down another drone.

"Right... Sorry sir!" Williams continued working the aa gun as he shouted out the position of the next neuroi.

I swung the gun to my right as I let loose another round of bullets that this time caught two targets. I cheered in my head at the lucky hit. Another drone shoots a beam only a few meters from where I was. It sent debris my way causing a piece of rock to cut me across the cheek. I winced at the pain as I felt a bit of hot blood drip down to my chin but kept shooting down everything that came in my path.

After the twenty minutes of shooting and reloading, the skies became a little bit more clear and the presence of the small neuroi began to disappear. I looked around to make sure as I loosened my grip around the gun and used the rag in my pocket to wipe the sweat off my face.

"huh, I guess that's all of em," I then turned my attention to the four soldiers on the side of me, "Alright, all four of you go help the medics with the wounded and tell the lieutenant to meet me over here." All for of the soldiers responded with a "yessir" and hustled around the corner.

I thought for a quick second before I used the intercom to contact the major.

"Major this is sgt. Hester reporting in and you'll be glad to know that all neuroi threats have been dealt with." I said waiting for a response.

" _ **Sergeant, I'm happy to heat that, but we still have a bit of a problem!"**_ I recognized the familiar voice right away

"Lt. Yeager, Where's the major?" I asked with a bit of confusion as I began to fear the worst had happened.

"We're tailing another neuroi that slipped past us."

"ANOTHER, I thought there was only one!"

" _ **We thought so too but it must've been hiding somehow and got past us and now it's headed for the base!**_ "

"Damn it...What type is it?"

"Looks to be a medium."

"How long till it gets here?"

" _ **It should be there right now.**_ " Before I could say something, I could it coming. I heard the familiar sound of a aircraft soaring through the sky but I knew this one wasn't being used by a human. I looked up to see a something black racing towards the base at a dangerous speed. I started to squint my eyes to see it was the neuroi that made pass the witches and it was on it's way towards us.

"Aw, SHIT!" I yelled as I ran towards the machine gun again and loaded it. I had it aimed in the direction of the flying beast and waited for the right time to take it down.

I was ready to fire until I heard the sound the trigger produced... _Click._

"The hell!?" I shouted as realized what had just happened to the weapon.

"FUCK, it's jammed!" I yelled pulling the charging handle back trying to fix the problem, but with no luck. I kept pulling it back for a minute before it was finally fixed but it was too late as I saw the neuroi was too close to even take a shot at it. It let off a beam of energy that cut through the ground as it came in my direction.

I panicked as I jumped trying to get away but the blast from the beam knocked me back a few feet and destroyed both aa guns. I lied there on the ground coughing my lungs up for few minutes until I was helped up. I looked up to see it was Jackson who was the one helping me up.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah...I've been worst." I strained out as I held my stomach. I looked up to see the neuroi was being tailed by the squad of witches. They tried shooting down the. flying demon, but to no avail, as it kept dodging most of the bullets that came its way.

"What we gon do about that thing, both the guns just got blown up!"

"Where's the jeep?" Jackson asked.

"It should be in the front of the castle." I replied.

"Follow me!" We both started sprinting towards the front of castle while the battle went on above us. We finally made it to the front where the jeep was parked.

"Did you get what I asked you to get?"

"Yeah it should be in the back." Jackson rushed to the back and dragged out the crate he had me get from the military outpost. He then dragged it towards me. He then grabbed a crowbar from out of the front seat and looked at me.

"Wanna know what's in here?" I nodded in response. Without hesitation, He began to pry at the side of the box until it finally came open. Laying in front of us, was a brand new M2 Browning machine gun. I stood there for a while looking at it and all it's glory.

"So this is what you had me get." I said still admiring the weapon.

"yep."

"How we gonna use it if we don't got a clear shot?"

"Your right we can't risk harming the witches."

"WAIT, I think I can get to the top of the tower," I said pointing in the direction of the tallest part of the castle, "I can set it up there and I should be able to get a chance."

"Alright then, let's do it." I picked up the weapon while Jackson carried the tripod and ammo. We started to rush through the castle until we made it to the stairs leading up top. We began climbing them as fast as possible. We began to get tired on account of the all the extra weight we were carrying.

"Damn...Why the hell...are there so many...steps?" I huffed out.

"You said you wanted to carry the gun, So who was I to stop you?" Jackson responded with a laugh.

"You...a terrible...terrible person."

"We're almost there just pick up the pace." we finally made it up to the top of the tower where we could pretty much see everything. We spotted the witches still in a dogfight with the persistent neuroi. I acted quickly and set up the tripod and the gun. I then stuck the ammo box to the side and the loaded the large .50 caliber ammo into the side.

"You can go and check up on the wounded lieutenant, I'll take it from here."

"Whatever you say sergeant." With that, he began he trek down the stairs. This time, I could've bet money he tripped and fell down them for a good four seconds, but I was too focused at on what was going on right now to even bust out laughing.

"Lieutenant Yeager, do you hear me?" I said into the intercom again.

 _" **Go ahead**."_ she responded over the gunfire and shouting.

"I got an idea, if you can just get it by the tower if you can."

" _ **Alright, we'll see what we can do.**_ " After a few minutes of silence I could hear someone over the earpiece shouting instructions. After a few minutes I looked up into the sky to see one of the witches break off from the group. She then was able to get in front of the neuroi and send a few rounds into it's face. It was enough to catch it's attention as it began to focus it's attention on her as it chased her through the air and started sending beams of miasma at her. She was able to maneuver around most of them and the ones she couldn't, were stopped by her barrier.

I started to get ready as they began to come my way. I pulled back on the charging handle as I got my aim on the target. The anticipation started to get to me.

"Come on...come on...just a little closer." I muttered to myself as they got closer and closer to my position.

I finally saw my chance as the witch finally buzzed by me sending a gust of wind my way. Everything started to seem in slow motion for me as I pressed down on the trigger and unleashed a hail of bullets on the aircraft as it passed by. It took almost half the box of ammo before it final hit a vital spot causing the creature to scream in agony as it fell out the air and burst into white dust as they all do.

"Wooooooo, HELL YEAH!" I cheered. I could hear distant shouting and cheering from the bottom of the tower as I looked to see a crowd of soldiers bunched up at the bottom shout in victory at the defeat of the last attacker

"Neuroi threat has been eliminated, I repeat, the neuroi has been eliminated!" I proudly said over the intercom.

" _ **Nice job sergeant, we're returning back to base now**_." Charlotte replied as I saw the witches heading down towards the hangar. I took a sigh of relief after realizing that this long ass battle was finally over. I was just about to make my way down the tower before a voice caught my attention.

"Nice shooting," I stopped in my tracks to see who made the comment. I turned around to see a blonde girl, looked to be my age or younger, in a Black Karlslandian uniform hovering over the railing with a MG42 in her hands and a smile on her face, "For a Liberian, I mean." I began to smirk at the comment.

"I don't know if I should be takin that as a compliment or an insult."

"I guess you can call it both." This caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Well thanks for helping me and bein my bait." I jokingly said which caused her laugh a little.

"For a second there I thought you would've hit me."

"Please, wouldn't dream of it." I then noticed that she was glaring at something.

"what's wrong, did I drop something?" I asked as I began looking around.

"you've been injured." She said as she began reaching in her coat pocket. I started feeling around my body to see what she was talking about. I was pretty sure I didn't get hit, until I felt a sharp pain on the side of my cheek. I lifted my hand away from my face and saw a good amount of blood staining my fingers.

I didn't realize that when I had gotten hit by the debris from earlier that it had cut so deep. Judging from the bump in my cheek, I think something got caught in there too.

"Oh don't worry about it," I shrugged it off, "I'll just get to one of the medics and see what he can do."

"Well in the mean time, here." she extended her arm to give me a piece of cloth. I looked for a second before realizing what it was and took out her hand.

"Thanks." I responded before applying it to the wound.

"HEEEY GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" I heard someone shout from the bottom of the tower. I looked down to see it was one of the witches calling to their comrade.

"Well, I guess I have to go, see ya." She then flew down towards the base as she waved bye and I returned the gesture.

"Yeah...see ya."

 **2003**

"So that's when you met her!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Yes that's right," Clyde responded, "I'll admit, I wouldn't really call it a conversation, but I did see her again."

"Now wait a minute," the cameraman interrupted, "In the war, I thought soldiers weren't allowed to have relationships with witches."

"yes it's true, all military personnel weren't allowed to fraternize with witch, but..."

"But what?"

"I was sixteen and I didn't give a damn." the old then started laughing as the two boys just looked at him as if he just said the most unfunny joke they ever heard.

 **Sorry if this chapter got boring but this is just the beginning and the story did just start so keep reading and keep reviewing.**


End file.
